One Vision
Abstract One Vision is a MoADP bloc that arose after the conclusion of The Unjust War. It bears similarities to The Initiative. One Vision Treaty Preamble: In the interests of common defense and collegial friendship, the undersigned alliances hereby enter into a mutual defense and optional aggression pact. This by no means restricts their freedom to conduct their own affairs how they see fit and only applies in terms of the obligations which they freely undertake in signing this treaty. Article 1: Name 1.1 For purposes of colloquial discussion, this treaty shall be known as the One Vision. Article 2: Discourse 2.1 All signatories agree to resolve disputes privately wherein dispute shall be defined as disagreements between governments. 2.2 Discourse between signatories shall be respectful. Article 3: Intelligence and Espionage 3.1 Any intelligence acquired by a signatory relevant to the interests of another will be shared with them. 3.1.1 Knowledge or evidence of outside espionage will fall under Article 3.1 and will be conveyed to the party being spied on. 3.1.2 Knowledge or evidence of impending war will fall under Article 3.1 and will be conveyed to all signatories. 3.1.3 Knowledge or evidence of other impending actions harmful to the wellbeing of any signatory not enumerated in this section shall be conveyed to that signatory. 3.2 Signatories shall not engage in espionage against one another. 3.2.1 Espionage shall include unauthorized access to the internal forums of signatories and the use of spy military forces against signatories in any fashion. 3.2.2 If a nation from a signatory is caught in violation of the forum of a signatory, they shall be expelled from their alliance and be subject to complete infrastructure destruction. 3.2.3 If a nation from a signatory is caught violating the territory of a nation of another signatory with spy military forces, they shall be required to pay reparations to the harmed nation. Failure to do so will be treated as a breach of section 3.2.2. 3.2.4 If a signatory alliance is found to be in violation of section 3.2. as defined by government compliance in the act, they shall be expelled from this pact and shall be considered to have committed an act of war against the remaining signatories. 3.3 Any intellectual property of one signatory or her members shall not change ownership status. 3.3.1 Any use of the intellectual property of another signatory shall require written consent. Article 4: Warfare 4.1 Should any signatory come under attack, it is mandatory all signatories come to the assistance of the attacked. 4.1.1 Assistance shall be defined as military, financial, intelligence, and all other form of aids other signatories are able to provide. 4.1.2 All signatories coming to the aid of another will use all means available to them to aid the attacked signatory. 4.1.3 An attack on one signatory shall be considered an attack on all signatories. 4.2 Signatories shall have the option, but not the obligation, to engage in offensive warfare alongside other signatories. 4.3 Notice of all of offensive military actions shall be given no less than 3 days (72 hours) in advance of action. 4.3.1 This time period shall be used for consideration of whether or not to support the offensive action. 4.4 In cases where multiple signatories are involved in war with the same external party, no signatory shall come to an agreement with the external party without advanced notice and the support of at least two thirds of the warring signatories to this pact. 4.4.1 All signatories will use the same terms for their agreements, except in cases where two-thirds (2/3) of signatories vote in favor of granting an exception. 4.4.2 All signatories shall make available to all other signatories all agreements made and shall keep these lists updated daily if possible. 4.4.3 These agreements include but are not limited to alliance surrenders, individual surrenders, and ceasefires. Article 5: Admission of New Signatories 5.1 New signatory alliances may be added by a unanimous (100%) vote, after which an invitation will be extended to that alliance to join. 5.2 Admission is by invitation only. Article 6 Expulsion 6.1 Signatory alliances may be expelled by a two-thirds (2/3) majority vote of all current signatories. 6.1.1 No signatory alliance may be shut out of the expulsion proceedings and a vote may only occur subsequent to a full forty-eight (48) hours of discussion time after a motion to expel has been brought forward by one signatory alliance and seconded by a separate signatory alliance. 6.1.2 The vote on expulsion will last for an additional forty-eigh (48) hours. The vote may be concluded sooner if a two-thirds majority is reached, but a vote may not be extended past that point. Article 7: Amendment 7.1 The terms of this treaty may be amended by a two-thirds (2/3) majority vote of signatory alliances, with each alliance getting one vote. Article 8: Ratification 8.1 The undersigned signatories hereby certify that their alliances have approved this treaty by whatever means said alliances have in place for such approval, and that they do so without any moral reservation or duress. Treaty Signatories * For the New Pacific Order :Emperor Revenge :Divine Bovine Overlord New Pacific Order :Moo-cows with guns :Moo Tang Clan :Ain't Nuthin to $%&@ With * For the New Polar Order :Assington, Emperor of New Polar Order :RandomInterrupt, Regent :Slashes-with-Claws, Imperial Liason :Myworld, Minister of Truth :ZBaldwin, Deputy Minister of Truth :Dajow, Minister of Peace :Penguin, Deputy Minister of Peace :JPhillips412, Minister of Plenty :Silvaienia, Deputy Minister of Plenty :Almightygrub, Minister of Love :Fupresti, Deputy Minister of Love * For the Independent Republic of Orange Nations :Bay102174, President :Shan Revan, Secretary of State :DarkMistress, Deputy Secretary of State :Bill n Ted, Minister of Defence :Marechal Raphael, Deputy Minister of Defence :Heft, IRON Council :Meterman, IRON Council :James, IRON Council :KevinH, IRON Council :Finsterbaby, IRON Council :PE Shang, IRON Council * For the Grand Global Alliance :BearerofTruth, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm :Bilrow, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm :Jonathan Brookbank, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm :ALdbeign, Elder Statesman :Emperor Lester II, Elder Stateman :Kevin the Great, Elder Statesman :Ironchef, Regent :DerekJones, Vice-Chancellor of Exterior :Desius, Minister of Foreign Affairs See Also *[http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=7048 Forum announcement A new Bloc on the Block] *The Initiative *World Unity Treaty category: treaties category: alliance groups